Just The Way You Are
by FreelancerAgentWashington
Summary: Songfic! Lava-Shipping. Kai talking about how prefect Cole is. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Told in Kai's PoV. Kai talking about Cole. Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Just the Way You Are) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

Cole's eyes are absolutely, beautifully, stunning. I could stare into them all day and night, just because I wanted to. His large eyes are lined with long black lashes. Each green orb looks like an Emerald, staring back at me. They shine when he's happy and it makes him look child-like and innocent. Admittedly, his eyes are one of his best features, and only one of the many reasons I love him so endlessly.

**His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying,**

When Cole first wakes up, he makes a big deal on how his hair looks, when really, he shouldn't even worry about it. His dark charcoal black hair is prefect. It's shiny and soft, and just falls into place. His bangs that cover his forehead give him a spunky look, making him even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

**He's so beautiful and I tell him every day, yeah.**

"You are so beautiful Cole. So prefect. Like an angel." I tell him. Of course he would disagree and point out all of his flaws, but I would contradict his flaws and assure him he is in fact beautiful. Still, when he doesn't believe me, I would take him into our bedroom and prove him wrong.

**I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see. But every time he asks me "Do I look okay?"**

I loath the moments he walks into our room and has to ask me if he looks okay. Of course he always does. Not matter what he wears he looks prefect in it. I hate having him feel so bad about himself. Instead of saying anything to rash, I just smile and assure him he is.

**I say when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause boy you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah.**

Every time I look him in the face, I am left breathless. His pale, soft, gorgeous complexion just leaves me so puzzled on his overall insecurities. His skin is so soft and fun to touch. I could play with his hands anyway. I have a small obsession with them, its not my fault though. They are just so prefect. Now his smile, that's a whole new story.

**His lips, his lips,** **I could kiss them all day if he'd let me.**

While we are discussing his prefect lips, I would like to express my fondness of his smile. First off, his lips are so super soft, and I just LOVE kissing him so much. Of course, the dependence on air always makes up pull apart. His smile, just makes me want to kiss him even more. If he would let me of course.

**His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy.**

When Cole laughs I can't help but laugh as well. If he laughs normally, it's a sexy laugh that leads me to chuckle huskily. If , and when, he giggles, which isn't a lot of times, I get stunned on how adorable he is. He hates giggling because it makes him sound more feminine, but really, it just makes him even sexier. Everything about him is sexy.

**He's so beautiful and I tell him every day, yeah.**

Sexy, Beautiful, Adorable, Cute, Gorgeous, Pretty, Attractive, Appealing. All of these words could be used to describe the amount of…Beauty my lover has. When I try to tell him, I just can't pick the right word, since all of them describe him. Other words that don't focus on beauty that describe him is: Amazing, Smart, Funny, Sweet, Spunky, Strong and sometimes even… Shy. But I love him none the less.

**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change.**

If I told him to change anything, which I would never tell him such things since everything about him is prefect, I would tell him to change his insecure-ness. Still, him being insecure is just so…adorable so I don't want him to change that either. Why do I have to love him so much?

**If prefect's what you're searching for then just stay the same, so don't even bother asking if you look okay, 'cause you know I'll say…**

He tries so hard to be prefect even though he already is. How many times do I have to tell him for him to finally get it. Saying it gets annoying, but I love him so unconditionally, so even I have to say it a hundred times a day for the rest of our lives, I will get him to believe. And yes, I plan to spend the rest of my life with him, because when you love someone this much, you just can't let them go.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause boy you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah.**

When we walk down the street, I know it happens. Of course it will. People will stop and stare at the gorgeous ninja next to me. There's no stopping it since he is so amazing. I can only take his hand and glare at the people who want him. They can't have him though. Because Cole is mine, and he will always be. I will make sure of it. I would never leave him. Because I love him, just the way his is.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Just the Way You Are) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This was corny. Hope you liked it! Review. **


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
